<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azazel, by sugaryplum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448090">Azazel,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryplum/pseuds/sugaryplum'>sugaryplum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, degrading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryplum/pseuds/sugaryplum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, I was upset when I started writing this so ye. Just wanted to write my oc Azazel people rough with some random girl. You can make it out to be a x reader, I don't really care, or you can just read  about him calling a girl a slut. mild spitting?? it only happens once so?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader, original mal character/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azazel,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel wrapped his Hands around her throat as a smirk grew on his face "What's Wrong, Princess? Isn't this what you wanted." He loosened his grip and leaned down to her ear "You asked for this. You're taking everything I give, you worthless bitch." He then grabbed her face Harshly, forcing her mouth open. Watching her breath heavily "oh look at you. Such a pretty mouth you have. I know you have a use to it other than speaking nonsense no one cares about. And you're going to show me." He spat in her mouth before letting go to take a step back. He Unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the waistlines to loop it around her throat. Pulling his pants and Boxers down, he smirked as he watched her eyes wander down to look at his cock. "Such a cute girl. I can only think of what's going through your mind right now. Don't worry - I'll make them happen." He licked his lips and Harshly Tugged on the belt. Forcing her to get closer to him. Azazel Grabbed her by the throat and Leaned down "Open that pretty mouth for me, Princess." She did as told, watching as He leaned back up and slowly slid his dick into her mouth. He hummed as he quickly pushed her head towards him, gagging her. He laughed as he stared, watching her struggle and choke on it. "You like that don't you. You love it when my cock is in the back of your throat. " He pulled out slightly to let her breathe before he started to roughly thrust into her mouth,  watching happily as tears started to form "Yeah. Just like that. God, you know how to suck dick. Guess that's why you're one of my favorites. " He glanced down past to see her hand hidden in her underwear, playing with her clit. "oh? Look at you. You like me fucking your Mouth huh? Such a fucking Slut" He laughed as he pushed her head all the way down before pulling her off by her hair. Holding her head back by it. "Such a dirty whore. Playing with yourself like that. All from sucking me off." He looked down and pulled her hand out and replaced it with his "Oh. Look at how wet you are. What did I expect from some dumb whore. You are nothing but a dirty slut who can't do anything but fuck. Just someone for every guy to use and leave behind, but you like that. You live for it, don't you?" She tried to shake her head no but with doing that caused Azazel to pull her hair tighter "Lying Slut!" He Grinned and started to rub her clit rapidly, earning her whines. He pressed his lips against hers as he continued his actions. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting her suck on it as he started to finger her. </p><p>The male pulled away, biting her lip. He stared at her as he continued to roughly finger bang her, he watched her face scrunch up from the pleasure, her mouth gap open as her whines and moans filled the air. "So cute. Look at how pathetic you are for me. " she nodded as her hips started to move forward as she was quickly getting close. "Are you closed, Princess? Are you gonna cum? " A broken yes fell from the girl as her moans started to get loud and more hoarse. "Fucking slut." He quickly removed his hand and stood up, looking down at her. Watching her whine and grind her legs together. He laughed at her, "Look at you. Whining like a fucking animal. You have no pride, do you? Of course, you don't. You're nothing without pleasure and it shows. " He smirked as he started stroking his cock, watching her. His smirk slowly fell when he saw her putting down her panties. "the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?" he stopped And Grabbed at the loose end of the belt, choking her and causing her to stop. "You think you're gonna make yourself cum? How fucking dumb can you be?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled it up and placed her hand on his dick "Since you want to play with something. How about you work on making me cum first." He licks his lips as he leans back, watching her lean forward and wrap her mouth around him. His breathing quickened Slightly and he let out soft groans as he ran his free hand up to her head. He kept it there as he let her do all the work. "Just like that you dumb bitch. Such a good slut huh?" He smirked slightly as he watched her, letting go of the end of the belt. He brought that hand up under her chin before he started to fuck her face again. " You were going too slow for my liking. Could have told you to pick up the speed but I know you like this much better don't you?"</p><p>He continued his abuse until he felt himself growing closer to cumming "Oh fuck baby!" He quickly pulled out her mouth panting "Take your panties off right now. I'm going to cum in you before you even get to cum once." She nodded eagerly as she made quick work of taking her panties off and laying back on the floor with her legs open. "Good girl." He positioned himself between her legs and slammed into her. "God I love fucking you each time. " He grips her hips and thrust into her roughly. Not giving her any time to process it. He looked down at her and watched as she bit down on her lip, not knowing what to do with herself as he quickly fucked into her. "You like this don't you. You love me just using you like the Cock sleeve you are. Nothing but my fuck toy. I'll use you in any way I see fit. " He smirked as he started getting close again, "Oh fuck. I'm getting close. I'm gonna cum so deep inside you. I'm gonna fill you up and then make you cum over and over again on my cock you got that? So you better get ready bitch. Because I'm not done with you yet."  He leaned over her as he continued to fuck into her, his grip on her hips quicken as his moans sent shivers through her body. Soon her cane in his thrusting into her a few times before he sat up breathing heavily. He licked his lips and placed his thumb over her clit and started playing with it as he started to fuck into her again "now it's your turn, Princess.." He continued thrusting into her as he played with her, watching as her face changed and how she moved her head. "Such a good girl. You feel good, don't you? Do you like getting fucked while my cum is in you? Such a good slut. Be my good slut and cum," He removed his hand, pushing her legs together holding them to his chest as he started fucking her Rougher. He leans down pushing her legs to her chest as he wrapped his hand around her neck as he continued fucking her. "I love how much you're moaning for me, Princess. God your moans are so sexy, yeah. You feel good right? " he watched as the dazed girl could do nothing but nod as she moaned helplessly.</p><p>"Oh, you're being so vocal for me. I love it. Let them know who makes you feel this good" He continued slamming into her until her legs started shaking and she tried to push him away, "oh no Darling, you're cumming on my cock. Just how you like it." He ran his thumb across her chin as he continued to choke her through his fucking. Soon he felt her clamp down on him and saw her taking long gasps. He let go of her Throat and held onto her legs, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm. “Look at you.. Being such a good girl” He brought his other hand down and started to rub quick circles around her clit, causing her body to shake and spasm. “Go on, keep coming for me. You look so pretty coming like that. Such a good slut.” Her body stilled and so did Azazel, he leaned over her, pushing farther in as he stared at her. He took in her fucked out expression, he was breathing heavy, her eyes focusing on nothing. He looked that look, it brought him more pride than anything. “Such a pretty fucked out face you have…” He kissed her lips before pulling out of her, “don’t think you’re done just yet through. You wanted to cum, and I’m going to make you cum.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>